Azure
Treasonous Azure Korone, (sometimes stylistically rendered Atsura Crown) called the Vampyre-'Queen' is the Second Timeline version of both Calthoss Sayerburn and Billow Sayerburn. Her life signature is confirmed to be identical to Calthoss by Gebel Snakepit. Despite this, she has completely different origins to Cal. She was born to parents Aulb and Nelsa of the Haus won Korone in the Reyshi heartland. Physically she has a similar build to the Calthoss of the Buckshot! Timeline, but is much stronger, possessing a level of strength comparable to Billow. She is a Godess-Beneath-the-Light instead of a Goddess-in-the-Flames. Unlike Calthoss, she is a member of the Queen's Race with black hair, and blue eyes. She is a harelip, and because of this, was slated for extermination following her birth. Due to her regenerative healing factor, she did not die, and was instead taken to the Hellseer as a secret ward of the state. She was acutely aware from an early age of her physical condition, and always held a negative view of Rainish society. Eventually she learned that the only reason she wasn't dead was because of her powers. With just a few rebels she was able to escape her underground manse/prison, Calthoss' Cave, and almost entirely by herself repulsed the Rainishmen from the Arm of Crahia. She publicly threatened the Hellseer, and spoke out against the Glory. This seeded doubt in tens of thousands of people, and greatly undermined the Hellseer, who was not capable of defeating Cal in battle. Azure's Arman Army is in an uneasy alliance with Ulad the Vampyre-King, as well as the Blood Children against the Glory. The Glory violated a territorial treaty with Azure, invading her lands to try and capture or kill anything that stepped through Topaz's lychgate. She did not like that, and the Battle of the Birchwood commenced. She slaughtered her enemies, and was able to secure that timeline's version of Hockrott the Hornman, Landeles, and the nameless woman. All three of them were much stronger than their original timeline counterparts, especially the nameless woman. She begins planning a serious counteroffensive against the Hellseer with her Rainish contact, Ross Hafschmied, a young, secret hornman, and homosexual, who is the son of Grol Hafschmied, an old man who used to serve as the Hellseer's torture master. In this timeline, Ayeson Garlcutter's origins and story are much the same. He is a Sarplander, born to the same parents as his normal counterpart, and he is a leader to his people still. In this timeline he was born in a permanent work camp which the Hellseer keeps around for her personal pleasure and entertainment. He eventually got his people to rise up, and organized a very successful rebellion that jeopardized Rainish control over the Sarpland. The Hellseer was to have him publicly executed at Pigeon Square in Lobtonne, the capital of the Delkish Commissariat. It was at about this point that the Main Nine of the Buckshot! Timeline showed up. Calthoss Sayerburn, who was at this time dating Ayeson Garlcutter aka Syren, stepped into action and freed Ayeson. Calthoss was mistaken for Azure, even by the Hellseer, who had not seen her in centuries from her perspective. It was not until she noticed the presence of a second Ayeson that she realized how high the stakes were. They had arrived there through the Bloodspoke, not a time machine. The Hellseer did not realize this, but thought that with a repaired time machine she might be able to travel to yet another timeline, and therein find and use the Bloodspoke. It turned out that Ayeson already had an escape plan from his execution, and he led his would-be rescuers through the Lobtonne Sewer System to Ross Hafschmied. Ayeson seemed unusually antagonistic to Geb, and Geb inquired about this. Ayeson informed Geb that his alternate is the Stormlych Kommander. Kommander Ard Korone is Azure's older brother. His eyes are smaller than Geb's, and his name is different, but he has the same life signature, same blond hair, same overbite, only a slightly bulkier build, and is the greatest wyzard on Earth, specializing in stealing people's breath. Ross remained in the city, but was able to send off his counterparts Ross and Vayess, as well as the rebels. After escaping Lobtonne, they took a magnomagickal train through Crahia. Well, really, they safely commandeered it without having to endanger any civilians. At the Dam, they were approached by Quarantiners who relayed to them a message: "surrender, or more civilians die." This was not a tactic that worked against Azure, since she was concerned only with herself and her own. The Hellseer had attempted exactly those tactics earlier in Buckshot! and they usually worked. Both Ayesons were an agreement that it didn't matter, people would die in droves no matter what, and the best they could do is live with it until they can topple the Hellseer. Geb vehemently disagreed, and could not have any more deaths on his conscience. The Hellseer agreed to reduce the amount of civilian deaths for every one of them that surrendered. None of the others wanted to surrender, but Geb was in a unique position of feeling immense guilt, and also wanting very badly to go into the belly of the beast, and meet his counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Buckshot! Category:Gods